Ajah Heads
Each of the seven Ajahs in the White Tower has its own internal structure, and each has internal designated position of authority. With the exception of the Brown Ajah, each of the Ajahs is governed by a single woman. The title for these positions varies from Ajah to Ajah. They are as follows: * The sister who leads the Red Ajah is titled the Highest. * The sister who leads the Blue Ajah is titled the First Selector. * The sister who leads the Green Ajah is the Captain-General. * The sister who leads the Yellow Ajah is titled the First Weaver. * The sister who leads the Gray Ajah is titled the Head Clerk. * The sister who leads the White Ajah is titled the First Reasoner. * The Brown Ajah is governed by an internal council, and the council's leader is the First Chair. These positions of authority are a closely held secret of each individual Ajah, and not known to the sisterhood at large, or the Amyrlin Seat herself, typically. Ironically, the only Ajah that has a complete understanding of this clandestine hierarchy is the Black Ajah, as it consists of sisters from each of the seven visible Ajah, who are compelled to divulge all their other Ajah's secrets to their new sorority. Additionally, it is unusual for an Ajah Head to hold a Seat in the Hall of the Tower, but not unheard of. It is not known if this concerns other Ajahs, but at the very least, the Red Ajah considers the Highest as high ranking as the Amyrlin Seat herself, and defer as much to her as to the Amyrlin. A command from the Highest is equal to a command from the Amyrlin. Usually the Ajah Heads are chosen among the most skilled and expert Aes Sedai into their Ajah, frequently former Sitters and always quite strong in saidar by Aes Sedai standards and thus High Ranking sisters. Current leadership The current leadership of the Ajahs (with strength level) is as follows : * Tsutama Rath 21(9) as Highest of the Red Ajah. * Lelaine Akashi 13(1) as First Selector of the Blue Ajah. * Adelorna Bastine 16(4) as Captain-General of the Green Ajah. * Suana Dragand 22(10) as First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah. * Serancha Colvine as Head Clerk of the Gray Ajah. * Ferane Neheran 21(9) as First Reasoner of the White Ajah. * Jesse Bilal 21(9) as First Chair of the internal council of the Brown Ajah. We know also that the current Head of the Black Ajah is Alviarin Freidhen 17(5), chosen directly by Ishamael after he killed Jarna Malari, the former Black Ajah Head. In the now reunited Tower, only one Ajah Head of the former Rebel Aes Sedai has returned to her post, namely Lelaine Akashi. All other Ajah Heads have remained those who remained loyal to the Tower. Among the Rebels, the Ajahs had their own Heads, for instance Myrelle Berengari 15(3) as Captain-General of the Green Ajah and Romanda Cassin 13(1) as First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah. Galina Casban 14(2) and Tesien Jorhald were the former head of the Red Ajah. Cooperation It is revealed that the Ajah Heads have a way to know each others and to meet secretly in case of need. It is also revealed that many times in the history of the White Tower the Ajah Heads took the control of dire Aes Sedai situations and de facto ruled the Tower from their secret position. During the Schism of the White Tower, several Ajah Heads in the White Tower (Green, Gray, White, Brown and Yellow) started to work together to the reunification of the Tower. When the Tower was restored by Egwene al'Vere, the Ajah Heads made their Sitters choose Egwene as Amyrlin so the Tower could be whole once more. Category:Ajah Heads